Blank Slate
by JulienneLight
Summary: "You and I are not the same, my son. Yours is still a blank slate, and though I am sorry to say that it has been tainted by your heritage, you can still start over." In which Scorpius Malfoy struggles to not let his ancestors' mistakes define him, and Rose Weasley endeavours to be more than just the daughter of THE Hermione and Ron Weasley.


**Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1

As soon as Scorpius stepped onto the 9¾ platform, he heard the whispers. Not that he was surprised, really. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. Everywhere he went, as soon as people realized that he was a Malfoy, son of _the_ ex-death eater Draco Malfoy and grandson of _the_ Lucius Malfoy who was still in Azkaban, the whispers would start. Some didn't even bother to whisper – they outright talked about him as if he wasn't there. And it wasn't just any talk. It was accusations, insults, and sometimes even threats.

Scorpius had been bewildered at first. What had happened to turn the wizarding world against him?

When he asked his father, Draco Malfoy had pulled him aside, looked him right in the eye solemnly, and told him the whole story of the Dark Lord's second attempt to take over the world.

"He failed." Draco reassured his son, upon seeing the frightened look in his eyes. "Or rather, someone stopped him."

Then, Draco told his son of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and how with the help of his friends, the young hero saved the world.

"Whoa," Six-year-old Scorpius said, eyes shining with adoration. "He's awesome!"

"Er," Draco's smile became slightly forced, but his son was too busy mentally worshipping Harry Potter to notice his father's sudden discomfort.

"Wait, but Father," Scorpius's look of awe turned into a frown of confusion. "What does that have to do with us?"

Draco sighed. This was the part he had been dreading. _It's time for him to know anyway. _Draco comforted himself. He never was one for protecting his son by keeping him in the dark. _And besides, _he thought to himself, _better he hears the true story from you than some twisted version of it from a stranger. _

"Scorpius, your Grandfather and I, we both helped Voldemort. The true reason why you never see your Grandfather is because he's in Azkaban."

Scorpius froze. For several minutes he didn't say a word. Draco watched his son anxiously as he tried to gauge his reaction.

Then…

"Why?" Scorpius finally whispered.

"I was young and foolish." Draco sighed again. "I saw only the power and honour I would gain by joining Him. I believed in His whole pureblood superiority notion. I soon regretted it though, and realized the pureblood thing was only a cover, an act to gather supporters. I wanted out, but He threatened to kill my parents. There was nothing I could do."

"Then why aren't you in – in Azkaban?" Scorpius's voice faltered.

"I've never killed." Draco admitted quietly. Draco couldn't deny the pride which the words brought. While he'd done horrible things under the influence of the Dark Lord, he had never killed. Draco was rewarded by a small sigh of relief from his son at this revelation.

"And, I didn't participate in the last Great Battle. I…ran away, I suppose you can say." Draco went on.

While Scorpius looked more at ease, the troubled expression never left his visage. "But you still followed him. You were still a – "

"A Death Eater, yes." Draco finished grimly, looking as if just uttering the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry, son. I've made wrong choices in the past, and I'm afraid those choices will affect you. If I could change the past, believe me, I would do everything in my power to do it. Unfortunately, the past is set already, and nothing we do can alter that. But you, my son, you and I are not the same. I may not have killed, but I will forever be known as the Death Eater who caused Dumbledore's death, and watched Hermione Granger tortured by my own aunt without lifting a finger. You however, have a chance. Yours is still a blank slate, and though I am sorry to say that it has been tainted by your heritage, you can still start over. Work hard, Scorpius, and achieve great things. Prove to the world that you are not just a Death Eater's son, but Scorpius Malfoy: a successful and brilliant young man.

Draco Malfoy's words stayed with Scorpius through the years. Not a day elapsed without Scorpius mulling over the words.

And so, as Scorpius stepped onto the platform, he did so with the resolve to work as hard as he could so as to be known as himself, instead of by his heritage, and to make his parents proud.

* * *

**So, I've always liked to think that the war changed Draco - changed him for the better - and that it would be reflected by how he raised his son Scorpius. Hence, this story. Suggestions are of course welcome, so please review :)**


End file.
